Present methods of electroplating the above metals directly onto film-forming substrates involve removing oxide skin from the substrate in a first etching bath, then transferring the substrate to a plating bath. This usually also involves pre-plating the substrate. For example, aluminium must be pre-plated with zinc or tin covered with copper before an adherent layer of lead can be electroplated.